Sora: The Beginning of the Neverending War
by NightWolf1159
Summary: Sora, daughter of Draco has been called Magnificent by others when she first met Queen Aislinn, but now she is to embark on a journey to the East and discover her abilities she never knew. She will face Masters, Elements, Apprentices, Clans, Allies, Enemies and the Beginning of the War against Griffin and his rebellious army to protect human kind. The Neverending War begins.
1. Chapter 1: Saving the Prince's Life

Father was singing a sad song and I sang along with him. My father is a huge magnificent darkish golden dragon, and I am a dragon as well but I am only 3 years old. My scales are a beautiful sapphire blue but my chest scales are golden, my two tiny white horns on my head were curled a bit towards the sky and my eyes were golden.

My membranes were golden and I looked similar to my father but only feminine and I didn't inherit my father's tail but my mother's normal tail like most dragons have, so they only use their teeth and claws to fight but sometimes they use their tail in battle. My name is Sora; Father told me that my mother told him it means 'Sky' in the Japanese Language.

My mother had a Japanese name as well, so that means on my mother's side of the family was Japanese, my father told me what my mother looked like. My mother's scales had the colour of Cherry Blossom flowers but her chest scales are golden like mine, her horns on her head were curled towards the sky as well as mine, her eyes were a sapphire blue. Her membranes were golden and as I said her tail was normal.

My father still remembers her name and he said it was a beautiful name. Her name was Sakura; Father said it means 'Cherry Blossom' and it suited my mother well since she had the colour of Cherry Blossom. Father didn't tell me what happened to Mother but he promised me that he will protect me no matter what.

I know Queen Aislinn, Father said that she is the daughter of the Celts, both them and dragons were friends and always got along very well. And Queen Aislinn is the only human who comes to our cave. I had sensed that Queen Aislinn was here along with other humans, so it must be important for her to come with other humans in our cave, so I stopped singing with Father and there was this smell in the air making me give a disgusted snort before hiding behind Father's front leg.

"Lord! Great One, your song is sad," Queen Aislinn calls out to father.

"Are the stars shining tonight?" Father asks her.

"No, no bright souls glitter in this darkness."

Father came out with me, hiding behind his leg and stood before Queen Aislinn and the humans who seem to be knights. Some were carrying a teenage boy and they set him on a stone table before backing away quickly with the rest of the knights. They were afraid of Father.

"Queen Aislinn, daughter of the Celts." Father said.

"Who's people loved your kind and called you friend." Queen Aislinn said smiling softly, I grinned of how the Celts loved our kind and forever called us friends.

"Ah, the king's son, cruel and full of trickery. Is this why you have come dragonslayer's wife." Father growled at the knight who was standing beside Queen Aislinn making me snarl angrily, I remembered the stories that Father told me about terrible humans known as 'dragonslayers' killed our kind for simply nothing but money and fame.

"Dragonslayer's widow! This boy is not like his father," She said as she placed her hand on the knight's shoulder. "This knight here is his mentor. He has taught him of the Old Code. I need your help."

I have heard of the Old Code. Father said that King Arthur wrote the Old Code and instructed that all knights of his realm should follow it and pass it onto future knights who are their apprentice or even being mentors to the future knights.

The Old Code is the most sacred and important oath that a knight should forever can take. Father already know this and he promised me that when I am older, he will teach it to me. I closed my eyes as Queen Aislinn pulled off the blanket covering her son then I smelt the same disgusting scent coming from her son and knew what it was; _blood_.

"The wound is deep. You know what you ask."

"I will teach him your ways. He will grow in your grace. He will grow just and good, just as your Young Magnificent Sora. I swear."

"No! The boy must swear. Give me your sword knight. You can look now Sora, but do not look at the boy's injury."

"Of course, Father." I said and opened my eyes before looking at the boy's face with sympathy. The knight with blonde hair had gave his sword to father. The boy then turned his head to me and Father. Father growled and that seemed to scare the boy, I whimpered softly feeling a tad frightened for the boy's life.

"It's alright my son, do not be afraid. He can save you." Queen Aislinn said softly.

"Now listen to me boy," Father said to him sternly as he held the knight's sword over him, "Swear that your father's bloodlust and tyranny died with him. Swear that you will live and rule with mercy. Come to me and learn the Once Ways alongside my young daughter. Now swear!" I winced at the harshness of his tone from the last sentence.

"I swear..." The boy hoarsely said to Father then he closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. I gasped in shock and lowered my eyes to the ground sadly, knowing that he was gone.

"Einon...Einon!" The knight yells shaking the boy softly. "He's dead!"

The knight then snatched his sword out of Father's claws. I jumped out from behind Father's leg and growled fiercely seeing the sword had sparks come from it. The knight looked at his sword then at me and I noticed that the sword has a long scratch from the top to the bottom on the front from Father's claws.

"Peace, Knight of the Old Code. Calm down Sora, I am not harmed. Now witness the wonders of an ancient glory."

He lifts up a few scales from his chest and uses his thumb claw to open it. I winced at the sound of it then I saw a bright light coming from his chest and heard his heart beating. He scoops out the bright red light from his chest, it sounded like a wing beat of a giant bird and I felt warmth coming from it like fire. Father puts the red light on the deep wound of the boy making the red light shine brighter than before.

Brighter than the flames from me and Father has ever made before it quickly fades into the wound. Father blew some fire on the wound and within an instant the wound closed up. I looked at the scar in shock then at Father before looking back.

"Half my heart to make you whole, it's strength to purify your weakness. Live and remember your oath."

The boy starts to breath deep breathes and wakes up. Then some knights pick him up and start heading towards the entrance of the cave. Queen Aislinn smiles at me softly and bows to both me and Father before she starts heading to the entrance as well but the boy's mentor stays behind.

"I served the father only for the sake of the son, all my hopes rest on him. Forgive a doubting fool. Call when you need of me. Ask what you will of me. Should you or Young Magnificent Sora need me, my sword, my service is yours and of course yours as well Young Magnificent One." As he held the sword before his face.

"Thank you, Knight of the Old Code. And I forever shall remember of your great promise but that doesn't mean that I like you." I said grinning jokingly.

"I only want to ask you to remind him always of his vow, Knight of the Old Code." Father said before he left with me as we went to our sleeping chambers. I heard the knight say something but I couldn't hear him but I think one day when me and Father might meet him again, and I believe he will tell me what he said. Father laid down on his stomach and I laid down beside him then he tail curls around me before singing me one of my favourite songs making me fall into a dreamful sleep.

* * *

Few weeks later after Father saved the prince's life, I was getting worried about Father because he was sad. It must be about the prince because he never came to us and I wondered what was going to happen to us.

The next day, Father stood up quickly looking worried. I felt the presence of the boy's mentor coming to our cave, I then stood up quickly scared and I knew in an instant that we had to leave our cave while we had the chance though I didn't know how to fly because I was too young to learn it well now's my chance.

Father and I quickly headed to the back exit of our cave once we were outside, Father then started to flap his wings and I ran towards the end of the cliff flapping my wings as I did.

I gulped fearfully and closed my eyes as I jumped into the air flapping my wings but I started fall making me cry out in fear but I didn't give up even when I was scared if I fell to my death.

I kept on flapping my wings until suddenly I stopped falling, I looked at the ground then at my wings that were flapping and I realised that I learned how to fly! I gave out a short laugh of joy that I was still alive! I learned how to fly at a very young age!

Grinning with joy, I flew up towards Father and he looked shocked even surprised that I was flying. Then he smiled at me proudly and released a sigh of relief before leading us both away from our cave. We had to search for a home that has to be safe and away from dragonslayers but I never knew that I would leave one day in search of what I was truly capable of...

* * *

**Author's Note: I have rewrote this chapter because I asked DONOVAN94 to read this story and review it then tell me what she thought about it, and what I should work on so, I decided to rewrite the whole chapters to get ya guys to understand more. I don't own Dragonheart except my OC, Sora and Sakura. I have a poll about which story I should finish first so please check it out and my other stories and do please review this story and my other stories because it helps me on what I should work on and improve it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Zhi (Master Wen)?

_**(5 Years Later, Flashback)**_

_"Father, can I please go?" I asked for 20th time._

_"No." Father replied sternly as we looked at each other._

_"But, why?" I moaned._

_"Because you'll get hurt and I won't be there to protect you then I'll lose you like I lost your..." He closed his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks._

_"I know but I'll be fine. Father, please can I go and if something does happen to me then I will come straight back home." I looked at him with puppy dog eyes after he opened his eyes, it was silent for a few minutes before he sighed regretfully and looked sternly at me._

_"When you do, you are going to be grounded." I gaped at him in shock._

_"What?!" _

_"For a year." I gave a scoff of disbelief before moaning at him._

_"Oh, Father. Come on..." He narrowed his eyes and looked me straight in the eye seriously._

_"I have spoken." _

_"But..." I stopped short hearing him growl deadly._

_"I. Have. Spoken." He repeated sternly and I sighed defeated before nodding in agreement._

_"Okay." _

_"Good. If you meet a dragon who doesn't mean any harm then allow them to train you." I looked at him confusingly._

_"Why?"_

_"Because that way you can learn how to defend yourself." _

_"Oh. Father? If this dragon knows who Mother was and tells me what happened to her, should I tell you once I come back home?" He stiffened before relaxing a bit and shook his head._

_"No. Some things are better to be left behind but not forgotten, I do not want to know about what happened to your... mother and only you will know." I sighed sadly and nodded._

_"Okay. So, when should I return?" He hums thoughtfully before he looked seriously and sternly at me._

_"You will return in two years time and I expect you to be back but not one year after. If that happens you will be grounded for more than a year. Am I clear?" I gaped in shock at him before closing my mouth and nodded until another question came to me._

_"But what if I gave you a reason why I didn't return home in two years like I was supposed to, should I tell you of the reason?" I whimpered fearfully when he growled angrily before he sighed._

"Yes, and it better be a good reason but not an excuse because if it is you will be in big trouble young lady." I gulped and nodded quickly.

"Okay, Father! I'll leave tomorrow and I'll come back home in two years time if I can..."

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

That was over a week ago and it took me 2 days to rest then fly again in another two but it was exhausting and I had to get used to it like Father did. I was only 8 years old to be on a long journey like this and I was still acting immature but most of the time I don't... well sometimes but I just was interested in finding other places and exploring them and finding out my true abilities but first I have to find cave and a dragon who is older and wiser than me. So that I can have someone to teach me how to defend myself, I was already in the East and Father said it was called 'China' where Chinese Dragons lived.

The sun was going down, telling me it was nearly night time in China. I kept on flying not knowing how long I had been flown for then I flew down and landed on the ground feeling tired. I noticed at the corner of my eye there was a cave, I went inside the cave that was bright for there were crystals everywhere then I went towards a wall that had no crystals and saw ancient language engraved on it. I couldn't understand the ancient language but it must have been written by a dragon who must have been ancient as well.

"You seem interested in that ancient language." A voice said and I turned around sharply ready to attack but I saw a male Chinese dragon. His scales are red but his chest scales are golden, his medium white horns on his head were curled towards the sky, his eyes were green, his membranes were golden and he had two white long whiskers that went down, he also had a normal tail.

"Yes I am, do you know what it says?" I asked, he nodded smiling.

"Of course. It says, 'A dragon shall be born of magnificent scales and will become the next Wise One.'" I looked confusingly at him.

"What does that mean?" He chuckled amusingly.

"It means that the dragon who was born of magnificent scales is chosen to become the next Wise One."

"Who are you? And who's this Wise One?"

"My name is Zhi but you can call me Master Wen. The Wise One is the dragon who created the Old Code of the dragons about humans but I'll tell you that story some other time. And what's your name young one?"

"My name is Sora." He looked at me in shock.

"A Japanese name, well that explains the scales." I looked at my bright sapphire scales then looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He smiled softly.

"Well, Japanese dragons are known for their bright, odd colour of scales. Some have mixed colour of scales whilst others have normal ones that shine differently. But no Japanese dragon has sapphire scales that shines as bright as the stars. You must be special to have sapphire scales, Sora." I smiled softly.

"Thanks, sorry for my curiosity but how old are you?"

"Well, I'm 970 years old. Not the same age as the Wise One if he was alive, he was over a thousand years old. But when I reach a certain age I will grow old and that certain age is far and I'll know when my time comes." I was shocked and amazed that he was still alive at that age.

"I'm only 8 years old, but how can you live that long?" He chuckled, smiling at me.

"Few dragons can live as long as me for many reasons but no dragon has figured that out yet."

"Wow... so what does Zhi or Wen mean?" He smiled on many questions I was asking him.

"Zhi means 'Wisdom and Healing'. But Wen means 'Culture and Writing'. And your name means 'Sky', you know I can teach you things I know and you can discover secrets of dragons while I teach you. Use these teachings wisely, Sora." I nodded, smiling.

"Well, I would like that very much and my father only taught me how to breathe fire but only a simple flame and I do need someone to teach me how to defend myself and how to fight my opponents." He smiled approvingly and nodded.

"Okay, I'll teach you how to defend and fight in a combat against your opponent but worry about that later. I'll tell you something that few dragons learned to master. Breathing ice is an old dragon secret, you already have a sense of your fire lung now and your ice lung is beside it. Do you know how to generate sputum?" I shook my head, grinning nervously and didn't know what sputum meant or was.

"Um, no I don't. And what is sputum?"

"Its saliva. Now, sputum is expelled with air from your ice lung and it will come out frozen."

"Cool... I'll try." I sucked on my tongue and didn't swallow, but didn't liked the taste of saliva in my mouth.

"Now, open your ice lung and blow." I turned around just in case I froze him and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and blew, opening my mouth as I did. I did not feel saliva in my mouth no more and when I stopped blowing or breathing ice if there was any for I had closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and gasped seeing ice all over the wall across from me, I practically jumped with joy and excitement.

"I did it! On my first try! I did it! Wen, I actually breathed ice!" I laughed happily making Master Wen chuckled.

"Well done, odd I didn't get it on my first try it only takes many tries to breathe ice and even master it. But, you breathed ice and somehow mastered it since the ice is all over the wall across from you. Incredible... I wonder... Well, onto the next lesson since you said you don't know how to fight and defend yourself lets begin then when you're opponent will attack you unexpectedly." Suddenly he lunged at me, his claws ready to scratch me but I moved backwards quickly then lunged forward and bit his front leg.

He roared in pain and I let go, rolling backwards when he tried to bite me but since he was bigger than me and slower in movement whilst I was smaller and quicker.I moved to the side when his tail slammed down on the spot I was once at, I jumped and rolled over when he swished his tail from side to side trying to hit me.

I stood near to a rock when his tail came from the left I ducked and rolled over to the left making his tail smack against the rock then I breathed ice on both his tail and the rock. Then the tail was stuck against the rock and it won't be for long, he growled struggling to get his tail out of the ice. I smirked and jumped on his back then I bit on his neck making him roar in pain, I jumped off him and growled at him.

When he was about to breathe fire, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and focused on how to not get burned when he started to breathe fire, I breathed thinking it was fire. I was afraid if I was going to get burned and decided to open my eyes after minutes past.

I opened my eyes then to my shock I was breathing water?! Master Wen was shocked as well and the fire was extinguished making the water go right into his mouth, I then stopped breathing water and he started spitting the water out. I shook my head not believing that I actually breathed water for it was not possible.

"But... I didn't breathe water... it's not possible."

"It is possible. There were dragons who were known as water dragons since they could breathe water and they were very rare to find but most were killed by dragons who could not breathe fire. Since they were thought as freaks of nature, the last Japanese water dragon I knew died and he was just a teenager and never caused any trouble. Japanese dragons were special than other dragons because they done marvellous things that no dragon has done before until they were killed by dragonslayers for their scales, claws, teeth and horns. And you, Sora are the last of your species that's why I will train you and you will need to follow your instincts when I train you through many difficult lessons that can be dangerous." I was still confused on how I could breathe water.

"But how can I breathe water, cause I'm not a water dragon nor is my Father or Mother."

"Maybe your ancestor was a water dragon or you could be able to breathe different elements like fire, ice and water. But there must be more elements you can breathe, since there are dragons of different species who can breathe each element. Right now, you need to rest. We have a long day ahead tomorrow." He breathed a small fire on his frozen tail making the ice melt and his tail was free.

"Master Wen? Why do you have two names because its confusing on what I should call you, so should I call you only Master Wen since I don't know you that much?" The question had just came into my mind.

"Well, some dragons have two names for many reasons and it does make other dragons frustrated and confused on what to call them. You may call me, Master Wen since we do not know each other that much. My reason about having two names is only mine alone, now please let me rest." I huffed angrily at him and didn't like him but I can't assume that he is that bad so I have to wait and see for the next few months.

He laid down on his stomach before laying his head on his front legs, I was still cautious of him and laid down against a wall across from him. I curled my tail around and closed my eyes, yawning before darkness flooded my eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: As you already seen on Chapter 1, that I have rewrote Chapter 1 because I asked DONOVAN94 to read this story and review it then tell me what she thought about it, and what I should work on so, I decided to rewrite the whole chapters to get ya guys to understand more. So, I have rewrote this chapter and will rewrite Chapter 3 tomorrow and Chapter 4 if I can. I don't own Dragonheart except my OC, Sora and Master Wen (Zhi). I have a poll up about which story I should finish first so please check it out and my other stories and do please review this story and my other stories because it helps me on what I should work on and improve it. **


	3. Chapter 3: Visions, Threats, Thoughts

**(6 Months Later)**

For the next 6 months, I have been training with Master Wen (or Zhi which is confusing for a dragon to have two names at once but he never told me the reason why) and I have remembered that I had to return to Father in two years once I finish my training with Master Wen. When I told him of this, he said 'Your training would never be complete until you earned your place among your ancient brothers and sisters of the sky.'

I knew that he was talking about The Dragon's Heaven for most dragons can somehow earn their place there whilst others can't. I wasn't sure about Master Wen if he earned his place in The Dragon's Heaven. I had begun to trust Master Wen since the last 3 months and I liked him but cautious of him and didn't know if I should trust him fully.

I have discovered many rooms within a day and my favourite room is where it has those shining small stars on the walls, Master Wen told me that they were called 'Crystals' but these were no ordinary crystals like the ones I saw.

He told me that once long ago there were dragons that could communicate through the crystals to reach other dragons who have that ability, it was rare for dragons to be seeing visions of the future and past in the crystals but for years it has long been extinct.

Master Wen was travelling to the Valley of Dragons that was in an enchanted forest that would lead to the entrance to the Valley of Dragons. He told that there were different valleys, meadows, forests and caves for dragons to live in altogether like a colony of bats but many dragons are living on their own or with their family.

So, I'll be on my own in the cave for a day or so, Master Wen says that he has to go to an important meeting with a council of dragons and what they are going to discuss about was extremely serious and classified, I wanted to know what they were talking about and the only way to do that was try see a vision from the crystals. I was sitting in the room that was full of crystals of different colours and the room was alit from the sparkles of the crystals like stars shined in the dark night sky.

There was a pedestal and floating upon it was a crystal, it was changing into different colours and I focused on the crystal gently, suddenly an image appeared in my head. There was 12 dragons sitting in a circle and one of those dragons were Master Wen, he seemed intently focused on a crystal ball just like the other 11 dragons.

The image changed to a shadowed dragon who looked to be an Chinese dragon and all I saw from the dragon was his icy blue eyes, he seemed to be doing a speech for there was many dragons of different colours and species.

They were grinning evilly and cheered while the icy blue eyed dragon smirked darkly and roared ferociously, I became scared of this shadowed dragon then images came fast until one image stopped on a small shadowed dragon with golden eyes and seemed to be wearing armour.

And behind this shadowed figure was an army of dragons wearing armour and they were flying towards the icy blue eyed dragon with his army, they too were wearing armour and once they were close a raging battle began between the armies.

Many images came after the image of the raging battle until it rested on one image; two dragons circling each other and I realised that it was the icy blue eyed dragon and the small dragon from the images before.

They were glaring intensely at one another then they breathed fire at each other and avoided each others' attacks, the small dragon took the smoke as a chance to attack the icy blue eyed dragon and a serious bloody battle began.

I stopped focusing on the crystal and the images disappeared I breathed realising that the battle I saw was the future while the first two images were the present, I sighed and flew out of the room before going back to the chambers where Master Wen and I slept.

* * *

**(2 Days Later) **

I saw Master Wen walk in, looking worried and I tilted my head to the side confused about his sudden behaviour. The satchel was on my neck and I found it when I was exploring the forest not too far away from the cave.

"What happened?" I asked and he looked at me.

"We have to leave this cave and live in the Valley of Dragons, take anything with you. But be quick." Master Wen said sternly and I nodded before flying to the Crystal Chamber; named it since there are so many crystals, and I opened the satchel and took out the crystals from the walls that interested me, there was so many in the satchel but lucky for me that this satchel was made of special leather that could not be ripped plus there was lots of more room in the satchel as if it was enchanted.

I looked at the crystal that was floating upon the pedestal and it still kept on changing colours so I took the crystal and put it gently in the satchel before closing it and flying out of the room and found more interesting objects before putting them in the satchel.

I flew back to Master Wen and we flew outside the cave I glanced back then looked forward and followed him. We dived towards the forest and willow trees were everywhere as if it was hiding something behind it, we kept on flying and moved side to side avoiding tree trunks and rocks then I felt as if we were in another world and we landed then we were no longer in the forest but a valley, I was mesmerized by the beautiful sight and realized we are here, right now; we are in the Valley of Dragons.

"Master Wen, the Valley of Dragons is beautiful... and where are the dragons?" I asked while looking around mesmerized.

"Dragons are at their homes so we won't see them till tomorrow because they are hearing rumours about a big threat and many parents' younglings have went missing and this threat is responsible for it. You will be told the rest sometime later but now we must go to the Dragon's Temple tomorrow and we have to rest here, right now." Master Wen said and I nodded before laying on my stomach and rested my head on my arm then Master Wen lied down and curled his tail around me to keep me warm, I looked up to see the sunset begin.

I allowed him to get close to me only to not get cold but that didn't mean that I truly did trust him even though I liked him as a friend or being my mentor.

I yawned feeling tired and exhausted, closing my eyes I submitted to the darkness and the dreams I will have weren't like ordinary dreams but ones I never knew would become real in the future...

* * *

_**Dream**_

_Flashes of images appeared in my vision, many of the same 12 dragons who I assumed was the council that Master Wen was in and of the icy blue eyed dragon making more speeches to evilly grinning and roaring crowds of dragons, few were of young dragons my age training in some sort of battle ground that looked so dead and gloomy. _

_But the rest was of the small, golden eyed dragon and crystals that surrounded that particular dragon, I felt like this wasn't any ordinary dream that I would have but it was making me confused and these visions were the reason for it. _

_I saw another vision but this one was longer to see and it was about these two dragons nuzzling each other lovingly and affectionately. The dragon looked so much like my Father... That dragon is my FATHER?! That means the sakura dragoness must be my Mother... I was told by Father that Mother met him when he was younger and they fell in love with each other. _

_He said that she told him that her family is the last of her species, the 'Japanese Dragons' they were killed by dragonslayers for their scales and horns, she had to leave for a few years because her family were struggling to find a safe place and Father was sad about it but he waited and when she returned, bringing an egg along with her and inside that egg was me. _

_Mother explained that she had the egg just months after she left and decided to raise the youngling inside with Father but avoids the question about what happened to her family from him. And he never asked again then a terrible tragedy happened it was when Mother went out hunting and she never came back, Father was so worried that he searched everywhere for her but never succeed and he told me that he believed that she was killed. _

_I was born a month after that tragedy and he told me when I was 7 years old, so I usually asked what Mother was like when he met her and said that she was the most important dragoness he ever met in his life but now that's she's gone I was all he had and promised to himself that he would protect me from danger. _

_I felt like I was crying and saw that the vision disappeared and many visions appeared before me so fast that I couldn't see what they were all about, then I felt myself being pulled away from my dream and into the reality of life..._

* * *

I woke up gasping as if I experienced a nightmare and my breaths were shaky, I felt my cheeks wet and realised I had cried from that odd dream of visions. The one I saw of my Mother and Father was the vision of the past but a memory to my parents, I looked seeing the sky dark but dawn was coming because the stars didn't shine much brightly when the sky went lighter.

I decided to watch dawn approaching to wait for Master Wen to wake up and I chuckled hearing him snore, I think it will be a while until he wakes up.

I still wore the satchel and seemed to love wearing it but I kept on thinking about the odd dream with the visions I had, I have become quite concerned about the visions of the icy blue eyed dragon and the grinning evilly dragons and the dragons training at the dead, gloomy battle ground.

Those dragons at the battle ground must be the lost younglings that Master Wen told me about and that the threat was responsible for it and it seems that the icy blue eyed dragon was the big threat whereas those granny evilly dragons were just a normal but there were starting to become a big threat like that scary dragon.

I wonder how Father is doing right now?...

* * *

He worried about his daughter every single day ever since she left on her perilous journey, he kept on thinking that she has put herself in danger or that a dragonslayer has killed her or she would go missing like... Sakura...

He remembered the day he met her, they fought over a single dead pray but they both remembered that fighting over a little thing was stupid and so they decided to share.

He was just a young adult just like she was but Sakura was only younger since he was nearly reaching the true adulthood of taking responsibilities like; finding a mate, help raising the young ones, hunting for the family and protecting then teaching them lessons before they would leave the cave or nest.

But Sora was only a young one, naïve, childish, immature and helpless not knowing how to defend herself or even knows how to fight! Although, she would have found a dragon to teach her by now.

Being an overprotective father can be stressful on young one especially for a young dragoness who barely grew into her adolescent age because at that age most adolescents would rebel and act so immature but some are obedient and begin to act mature due to strict teachings or parenting like his own parents did to him but for Sakura.

She was quite rebellious but sometimes mature and serious, so her parents must have been both soft and strict on her just like most Japanese dragons would since there was so few in the world many years ago but Sora was presumed to be the last ever since Sakura went missing.

He hoped that his little girl would come back in two years and if not... what will he do? Who will he protect? But if she comes back after two years then she will be in serious trouble, teaching young ones is so hard even when they start to act innocent and persuasive but its when they rebel that trying to get them to listen is frustrating.

Oh, how he wished Sakura was here. He felt so lost without her guidance but Sora acted and looked so much like her expect in her eyes; he was there but not Sakura only in Sora's personality and appearance she would be. His daughter reminded him of her and he would do anything to protect his little girl since she was all he had. He loved Sakura so much that he still missed her and didn't know what to do since Sora left.

What would Sakura do if she was in a same situation like he was?

* * *

**Author's Note: As you already seen on Chapters 1 and 2, that I have rewrote Chapters 1 and 2 because I asked DONOVAN94 to read this story and review it then tell me what she thought about it, and what I should work on so, I decided to rewrite the whole chapters to get ya guys to understand more. So, I have rewrote this chapter and will rewrite Chapter 4 now. I don't own Dragonheart except my OC, Sora and Master Wen (Zhi), I have a poll up about which story I should finish first so please check it out and my other stories and do please review this story and my other stories because it helps me on what I should work on and improve it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Masters & Apprentices part 1

I got to my feet and stretched then sighed feeling a calm breeze within the wind and I looked at the sun as it raised into the sky slowly, the dawn is so beautiful but not as beautiful as the stars of the night. I heard a yawn and turned my head seeing Master Wen blinking his eyes before standing up to his feet and stretched.

"Come on, lets go to the Dragon's Temple." He said and I nodded then we started to flap our wings and took off; Master Wen in the lead with me following behind not knowing where to go. We flew for what seemed like 10 minutes before we landed on a stone bridge and I looked up seeing a temple made out of marble and a giant door made out of gold was right in front of us, the temple seemed Chinese like.

As we began walking towards the door suddenly it magically opened by itself and once we were inside I was in awe; the room had different Chinese designs on the walls, the walls were dark red and there was a statue in the middle of the room. The statue was a dragon, it stood tall and proud with its head held high.

"Wow..." I said breathlessly looking around taking in the beauty of the room. Master Wen chuckled amusingly at me before we went to another room that was huge enough for 20 dragons to fit in.

There, in the middle of the room was a dark blue and purple-ish dragon with white horns, golden spines on his head to the back of his neck and his membranes were golden, his cheeks were furry and had long hairs on it and he had a beard matching his scales. He had two long white whiskers and his eye ridge was spiky and furry, his chest scales were golden and he had golden eyes with large white horns on his head that was curled towards the sky similar to my medium horns.

"Master Wen, you are here." The stranger said looking at Master Wen before turning his gaze towards me and slowly his eyes widened as if he was shocked. "A Japanese Dragon... The last one of her species."

"Yes, Master Harue. This is Sora and she came all the way here from the West. Sora, this is Master Harue the head of the Council and he is the Master of Time and Space which makes him a sort of Chronicler. There are different types of Masters with the elements that they do; Earth, Fire, Water, Time, Poison, Ice, Air, Light, Darkness, Electricity and Fear. I'm the Master of Fire as you know that my title is 'Master Wen' but I don't have the meaning of Fire in my names but the rest of the council do. Each Master has an Apprentice and they will teach them only one element or perhaps two and three but you on the other hand will learn all of the elements from each Master." Master Wen said and I nodded trying to take all the information in.

"The other members are discussing the... situation with the clan leaders. Anyway, Sora has to meet the other Apprentices whom she has to get along with in the future. Take her to the Assembly Hall and we will talk privately about the situation once you've taken her there." Master Harue said strictly before Master Wen and I left.

"Master Wen, I have a question." I said.

"What is it?" He asked as I sighed heavily.

"Can all dragons be able to have visions from crystals?" I asked this made him stop walking and I stopped beside him then he looked at me seriously.

"Its rare for dragons to have visions from crystals or even understand them. Crystal Readers are what we call dragons who can have visions and understand the crystals, all dragons who were Crystal Readers had died or were slain. There hasn't been one for hundreds of years I think but I'm not sure besides it takes years to become a Crystal Reader. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I went into the Crystal Chamber back in the cave and I focused on this changing colour crystal then I had this vision that you along with the other members of the council were looking at a crystal ball. The vision changed and this shadowed Chinese dragon but all I saw of him was his icy blue eyes, he was doing a speech to other dragons. There was more but I decided to tell you only that vision because the others were of the future and past." This answer made his eyes widened in shock.

"You're a Crystal Reader, you are full of surprises but I'll tell you about this dragon you saw. That dragon's name is Griffin and he hates humans thinking that the Old Code that the Wise One created was nothing more than a cruel joke. He's a rebel and has been building an rebellious army since he came back from his journey in the West, I met Griffin when he was a young one and he was quite an odd one but never knew that he was evil. Ah, here we are. I'll tell you the rest later so have fun." I didn't notice him leaving as I focused on what was in front of me.

The huge Assembly Hall had decorations of antiques and stained glass windows had pictures of dragons on them, the room was huge enough for every dragon to fit in and the roof was so high up and I saw columns of balconies on the walls that were opposite me, there was only 6 or 8 columns of balconies on the wall so that must be for the important dragons.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A gruff voice asked making me turn around seeing three male dragons who were about my age, stared at me suspiciously.

"I was sent here by Master Wen who was told to do so from Master Harue." I answered glaring at them challengingly.

"So, you're a new Apprentice but no Master yet. We had to make sure that you were no spy or traitor, what's your name?" I snorted not liking the way he talked to me.

His scales were light brown and his cheeks had three spikes. He had emerald eyes with dusty horns that curved a bit at the end, his membranes were brown and he had brown spikes on his head. His chest scales were orange and he had some sort of tail like a rattlesnake's tail but it was round and looked rock hard.

"Sora. My name is Sora."

"Sorry about my friend here, Rais can be quite aggressive to newcomers but ignore him. My name is Shan and I'm the Apprentice of Master Shui the Master of Water and Rais is the Apprentice of Master Gaius the Master of Earth." Shan said smiling softy and I smiled back.

Shan was an aquamarine dragon with lime membrane and white, curved horns and he had a fish-like-crest that was blue and dark blue with eye ridges that was the same type and colour like the crest. His blue tail fins was similar to a dolphin's tail fins and his chest scales were sky blue.

"So, what type of dragons are you guys?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a Oceanic Chinese Dragon but commonly known as a Delphinidae Dragon and my species are known for that because our tail fins are similar to a dolphin. Rais is an Arabian Terra Dragon and they are known by their strength and tail weapons as you can see. Oh! I completely forgot. Sora, this is Alistair and he is the Apprentice of Master Wen the Master of Fire. Alistair is an Scottish Celt Dragon which is a rare species and Alistair is the last of them because there were many spies among the Celts and these spies sent dragonslayers to the location of the dragons. So, Alistair was lucky that a Celt rescued him when he was just an egg and gave him to Master Wen. And so, he has been living in the Valley of Dragons ever since." Shan answered.

I looked at the last dragon who was looking at the ground in thought and obviously this was Alistair. He had golden scales with dark golden membranes and spikes on his head, his chest scales were brown and his horns were white and similar to mine. His eyes were dark orange and he had a dark golden blade-like-tail. I noticed that he was staring at me curiously.

"I'm a Japanese Dragon and I am the last of my species." This made the trio widen their eyes in shock.

"I thought the Japanese Dragons were extinct." Alistair said and I shook my head.

"If you are a Japanese Dragon then why would you come here when it's dangerous?" Rais asked and I looked at him in confusion, I was about to answer him but a dark blur smacked into me.

I grunted and looked up seeing a black scaled dragon with blood red eyes glaring at me. His chest scales and crooked horns were dark grey and his cheeks were like Rais's cheeks. He had silver membranes, iron spear head tail and spikes on his forehead.

"Shadow! Leave her alone!" Alistair ordered but Shadow ignored him and raised his paw before slashing it down but a bigger paw caught his and he was yanked off of me.

I rolled over on my stomach then stood up and saw a dark grey dragon with blood red eyes and he had black horns, membranes, beard, two long whiskers and spikes on his head, he had dark golden chest scales and his cheeks were furry and pointed.

"Shadow! You know the rules! Never attack anyone within the Dragon Temple! Go stand with the others." The dragon ordered and Shadow huffed then growled at me deadly before going to the trio and stood behind Rais. "Don't you ever listen to the rules, Shadow!... I'm sorry about Shadow's behaviour, he hates newcomers. My name is Master Darth the Master of Darkness and Shadow is my Apprentice. What is your name?" Master Darth asked.

"My name is Sora." I answered.

"And you're a Japanese Dragon, I know that Sora is a Japanese name so I guessed that you are a Japanese Dragon and you are last of them. I'm a Shadow Dragon which is an uncommon species whilst Shadow is a Chinese Shadow Dragon and that too is uncommon." I was shocked on how he knew what species I was from but I was impressed by the explanation. All this information about Masters, Elements and Apprentices is going to take a while to gather in for me.

* * *

**Author's Note: As you already seen on Chapters 1, 2 and 3, that I have rewrote Chapters 1, 2 and 3 because I asked DONOVAN94 to read this story and review it then tell me what she thought about it, and what I should work on so, I decided to rewrite the whole chapters to get ya guys to understand more. So, I have rewrote this chapter and updated it now. I'll do 4 or 6 parts for you guys so that you won't take all the information in and get confused. So thanks for the advice DONOVAN94, you'll see her reviews on this story and only this story. I hope I won't overload all the information on you guys so much. This is part 1 of Masters & Apprentices (couldn't fit elements but will be mentioned).**

**I don't own Dragonheart except my OC, Sora, Master Wen (Zhi), Master Harue, Shan, Rais, Master Shui, Master Gaius, Alistair, Shadow and Master Darth. I have a poll up about which story I should finish first so please check it out and my other stories and do please review this story and my other stories because it helps me on what I should work on and improve it.**


End file.
